Update:The Deadman Invitational Has Begun!
The Deadman Invitational Is Live! The Deadman Invitational has begun! The top 2,000 Deadmen are now battling it out to be the top and take home the $10,000 prize this Saturday! If you are one of the 2,000, log into world 357 and get started. All week, the top Deadmen will be building up their accounts in preparation for the climax of the tournament on Saturday evening. With 2,000 players and almost one week of Deadman mode to survive, it is sure to be an eventful week! The final hour of the Deadman Invitational is where the true test begins. Be sure to tune into the RuneScape Twitch channel at 6:30pm GMT on March 26th to see the conclusion of the 6 day competition unfold live! All participants in the Deadman Invitational will be forced to the free-to-play area of the map. The playable area will get smaller and smaller as time goes by until there is nowhere left to run. There will be no respawning. There will be no guards. By the end of the hour we will have a final Deadman standing. The final Deadman alive will be declared the winner and will walk away with the $10,000 prize! Deadman Season One On March 26th, following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational, you will be able to log in and start your race for survival on the new seasonal Deadman worlds! The final hour of the Deadman Invitational is where the true test begins. Be sure to tune into the RuneScape Twitch channel at 6:30pm GMT on March 26th to see the conclusion of the competition unfold live! All participants in the Deadman Invitational will be forced to the free-to-play area of the map. The playable area will get smaller and smaller as time goes by until there is nowhere left to run. There will be no respawning. There will be no guards. By the end of the hour we will have a final Deadman standing. The final Deadman alive will be declared the winner and will walk away with the $10,000 prize! Seasonal Deadman mode On March 26th, following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational, you will be able to log in and start your race for survival on the new seasonal Deadman worlds! Those of you that took part in the start of the previous Deadman worlds know that there is no experience quite like it. Thousands of players, all eager to get ahead by any means necessary, able to kill anyone in sight. Seasonal Deadman mode will give you a chance to experience the madness once more! On seasonal Deadman worlds you will be given a completely new character. You will start as a level 3 on Tutorial Island, alongside everyone else. The race for survival will rage on for just under 3 months before reaching its conclusion with another invitational tournament! March 26th is only a few days away - prepare yourself for what is bound to be a hectic and deadly start to Deadman seasonal mode! Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team